


Say It

by RuinNyght



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinNyght/pseuds/RuinNyght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her, beyond reason, beyond comprehension and that's why he has to let her go. He has to forget how perfect she is, has to forget that he'd ever called her his. He has to remember that she deserves better but she's got other plans and a late night phone call puts his determination to the test. She's the only one in the world that he can't refuse and he's the one man that she can't live without. Can he be a noble man that he feels she deserves or can she make him see that he's perfect...just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello from the outside

Jon fell back against his bed with a tired sigh, damn was he sore. They hadn't had any breaks in a couple months and the off camera work was killing him. If there was one part about the gig that worked his nerves it was the interviews. Sure some were alright, real fans that knew their shit, but the others. Those could go throw themselves from a couple cliffs for all the cared. He was so sick and tired of people asking him if he considered himself a sports athlete with what he did for a living. Dare one of those sons of bitches to get into the gym with him; they'd see who the real athlete was then.

Either way it didn't matter, nothing was ever going to change and if he wanted to keep the money coming, then he'd just have to get used to it. Rubbing his hands across his face he stared up at the dark ceiling above him and tried to will his body to find the sleep it so desperately needed, he had a cross fit session with Colby and Jo in the morning. Yet even as he tried to convince his brain that that was the wiser course of action, instead all he would feel was the energy that refused to simmer down coursing through his body.

When his phone buzzed on the night stand beside him Jon was almost grateful for the distraction. He rolled and picked up the phone, coming back onto his back as he looked at the unknown number. Normally he'd just forward it, but tonight he was carrying a hefty lode of don't give a fuck. Flicking the phone open he would bring it to his ear and gave a sharp, "Good."

"You haven't been good a single day in your life Jon, don't go lying about it now." A low seductive purr echoed in his ear and instantly he was taken back in time. He almost released a groan as his heart began beating a pounding rhythm against his ribs as he closed his eyes and he simply allowed her voice to take him back.

"Oh but that aint true baby and you know it, it was good, real good just you and me." He made his tone deeper than it normally was, knew how she liked it when he growled in her ear. Damn it this phone call shouldn't be going on, they had agreed that it was time that they move on, yet just one single whisper from her and he was right back where he swore he'd never be, all over again. The only thing that made it slightly better was that she'd called him, meaning she'd been just as lonesome for him as he was for her.

"Too damn good. I tried Jon I really did. I moved, changed my number and even got a boyfriend and a dog. He's amazing, the dog not the boyfriend. I've done everything we said we would do, but I can't stop Jon. I don't know how…I'm sorry."

He could hear the pain in that last word and closed his eyes tight trying to guard his heart from the tears he heard in her voice but he couldn't, he'd never been able to turn away from her, he probably never would. "Shhh baby it’s okay I couldn't either." He admitted and reached for his wallet sitting on the table beside him. Flicking it open he stared at the faded and worn picture of the two of them, both in high school sitting on the tailgate of his old beat up pick up looking so young it hurt.

"Do you remember that night we got caught by the police?" she asked quietly and Jon smirked, hearing the laughter in her voice even over the sadness. He'd give anything to make it where she never had to cry again. He was an asshole, a dick and a bastard and he'd never claimed to be otherwise, but for her, for her he'd be anything and everything she wanted him to be. He'd be the good guy; he'd follow the rules, just so long as she didn't cry. But she'd never wanted him to be the good guy, never asked him to be anything other than what he was.

"How could I forget? I still don't know how we ended up being let go that night, what with all that sass you were throwing out there at them. "

"You were the one threatening to cause the younger guy physical harm if he didn't stop staring at my tits." She laughed and the sound of it in his ear had his chest tightening. He wished to god she was there right then, so he could drink in the taste of it on her lips.

"Yea well what can I say, I didn't like the way he was lookin at 'em, it’s one thing to appreciate another thing to get a hard on while doing it." He growled, his remembered anger returning as he thought of that smug cops face as he smiled down and visibly measured her breasts with his hungry gaze. It had taken every ounce of will power he'd had then not to slam his fist into the creeps face and just thinking about it now his fist clenched at his side.

"Oh so only you can huh?" she giggled and it was the sound of that sweet husky cadence that had him settling down once more and shaking his head as he centered his gaze on the ceiling and a smile curving his lips.

"Well yea, I've been playin with them damn things since they were nothing more than little bumps I'd say I had invested stock in them." Jon smirked wishing like hell she could see him, that he could see her and that she was right here, at his side so he could hold her, touch her, and feel her there against him. He hated all these romantic thoughts flowing around in his usually cynical and dark head, but she was different and for her he was different too.

"Hmm I'm looking at them right now and they don't have your name on them anywhere, in fact I think they've forgotten what your name even is." She teased him and he groaned, just imaging her laying there on her bed, her hand pulling her top down to take a gander at those beautiful lush mounds. He could feel his body stirring to life and reached a hand down to shift his length to try and get it more comfortable.

"Oh baby, don't even try to play that game. I didn't just write my name all over that body, I branded it there and you know it." He paused then and gave a chuckle as his mind flashed back to the night she'd brought up. "I just knew we were going to go to jail and your daddy was gonna kill me. Little miss perfect, hanging out with the kid from the wrong side of the tracks and the first night he takes her on a date they get arrested. I'd have never seen you again, hell if I'd even been around to breathe after he got done with me."

She would laugh and it somehow found a way through the phone to wrap itself around him and fog his brain from anything that didn't have something to do with her. "Oh and he would have, they'd have never found your body." She teases, "But of course we were going to be okay, what with my mad flirting skills and everything."

It was Jon's turn to laugh then and he shook his head as he moved his arm back to cradle his head, allowing his eyes to close to better savor the sound of her in his ear and the memories her words provoked. "Baby you didn't know how to flirt your way out of paper bag back then. I think we got let go just so they could get you out of their hair. Lord only knew what hell you would have raised had they actually taken us down town."

"I'll have you know I was an excellent flirt thank you very much, if I hadn't been then why did Scott start sniffin around afterwards? Admit it, I did good and you know it." There was pride in that tone; he could hear it loud and clear through the receiver making him smirk.

"Alright alright, for a fresh accomplice, you didn't do half bad. I thought old Sheriff Thompson was going to have a stroke when you asked him for a light with those overly batty eyelashes of yours and that goofy smile that you were trying to pull off as seductive. I actually felt bad for him, sent him a bottle of whiskey to make up for it."And he had actually, but only to buy the man off so he wouldn't go snitching to her daddy. She didn't need to know that though.

"Well it was better than that half baked plan you had going on." She smirked and he could hear the grin in her voice, wanted so badly to trace it with his fingertips, to watch the lights dancing in her eyes as she teased him with this bad planning of his youth. "You're the one that said we should try and make a break for it."

"Well it would have been one hell of a story." He laughed and when he heard nothing in response he shifted in the bed and propped himself up on the headboard, his attention focused on the silence on the other end. "What is it, what's wrong?"

When he heard the dejected sniff on the other end he felt as if every piece of armor he skillfully crafted around him since the last time they'd seen each other went tumbling down uselessly leaving him open and vulnerable, his scars bared for only her to see, the only one he trusted enough to let see. "Baby what is it?" He urged her again; his heart stopping in his chest as he tried to imagine what all could possibly get her so upset.

"Why didn't we Jon? Why didn't we just make a break for it and keep on running till they couldn't stop us. God I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts." She cried and every little sob was like a punch to his gut and a stab to his heart. "Why did we do this Jon? Why couldn't we just stay in Cincinnati, get normal jobs and live normal lives."

"Because that's not who we are, we aren't normal, least I aint ever been, you…you are. Find you a nice good guy; settle down with the whole dog and kids and shit. You were meant for that, it's what you've always wanted."

"Not if you're not in it Jon," came the reply that brought him instant relief to the agony that had flowed into him just saying the words out loud, the mental image of her married and glowing with another man had tore at him and twisted his gut. But with the relief came its own sadness as well. She'd give it all up to wait on him if he'd let her and knowing that just made him feel even more worthless of her.

"You gotta let this go doll, we both do. We both know your daddy was right, I aint the right man for you, never was and never will be. I done proved it with all the shit I went through, what I put you through. The drugs, the sex, there were so many women I couldn't even begin to count. Do you want that, to live with the knowledge that at any moment I could slip up? There's plenty of ring rats to go around who are more than happy to help me after a long night on the road."

"Stop it Jon." Her voice was caught somewhere between tears and anger and it killed Jon to say the words but damn it they had to stop doing this, they had to let each other go…he had to let her go. He had too; otherwise he was the selfish prick that everyone thought he was. He couldn't be that way with her, not after all she'd ever done for him. So no matter how hard this was he had to do it. "Stop pretending with me. So what, you went on the road, you got lost in it and you've found your way back. We weren't together, you never cheated on me and you did the drugs when you were in Mexico. You can sit there all you want and try and push me away Jon Good but we both know the truth. You're never getting rid of me just like I can never be rid of you. "

"Damn it you're still living in those damn romance novels of yours. I'm not a good man! If I was do you think I'd be sitting is this empty hotel room with you thousands of miles away, crying in my ear while all I can think about is burying this fucking hard on I have so deep inside you that you wouldn't walk right for a week! "

Her little giggle took the wind right out of his sails and had him closing his eyes as he banged his head on the headboard of the hotel bed before running his hand over his eyes, pinching at his nose. "You got a hard on for me huh?"

"I hate you. I really fucking do." He growled and for a moment he truly thought he might mean it but just as briefly as that lie come life it died horribly knowing he couldn't keep it up. "It's over baby." He tried to keep his voice determined, if she noted even the slightest hint of weakness she'd attack with the ferocity of a lioness.

"No you don't, you love me Jon. I'm the only woman you have ever loved and I'm the only woman you ever will. If you want this to be over, you're going to have to say it to my face for me to ever believe it." When he heard the smile in her tone he closed his eyes and slammed his head back against the headboard once more. There was no point in trying to argue with her; they both knew it was true. She held a part of his soul that no other being on this planet or god in heaven could own.

"Kinda hard to do that baby when I'm all the way over here in Vegas and you’re…where are you anyway?" he questioned, his eyes briefly falling to the phone he pulls it away from his ear trying to determine where the area code was from.

"If you could say it too my face, would you Jon? Would you really send me away and tell me to move one. To never call to hear my voice, to never drive by just to see if I still live there. You would really be able to?"

"Damn right." He growled, lying to the both of them but determined to make it true. He had to do this for her, had to let her go. There was a knock on his door, and at first he ignored it, instead focusing on the conversation with her. "I'd walk away and never look back." When there was another knock on the door he growled and gave it a glare before rolling out of the bed. "Hold on babe."

He paused mid step when he heard the click on the phone and sighed, his heart aching. He'd hurt her, so much that she actually gave up. She hadn't even told him goodbye. When another knock came he'd roar and toss his phone against the wall before throwing open the door with murder in his gaze. "What the fuck do you want?!" But then he was stunned speechless when his eyes drank in the sight of her standing there, phone in hand, tears on her cheeks with her luggage there at her feet.

She was more beautiful than any version of her he'd ever dreamed of, and when he saw her trembling lips as she held back…tears? Laughter at his expression? Fuck if he knew what it was all he knew was that he had to make them stop, had to wipe those tears away and swear never to bring them back even though they both knew he would.

"So say it," she said, more tears leaking from her luminous eyes as they glared at him. "Tell me to my face that you don't want me and so help me god I will walk away and never come back Jon." She vowed and when he stepped closer to her she took a step back holding out a hand to prevent him from coming any closer, knowing she wouldn't have the strength to leave if he touched her. That was too damn bad, because he was going to touch her, he was going to touch every last inch of her and then he'd do it again just for the hell of it.

He took her hand and pulled her roughly against him, lavishing in the feel of her there in his arms right where she belonged. He took her chin and forced her head back so he could stare into tear filled eyes, could see the love and anguish there in their watery depths. He knew what he should do, knew what he had to do if he ever wanted to be a good man towards her. Yet right now he couldn't, he was a selfish prick and low life scum and he couldn't do it. "I'll say it tomorrow." He vowed before he would lift her up into his arms, his mouth devouring her sweet lips as he turned them and kicked the door closed behind him, he'd get those bags later.


	2. Just Stop

Clair would moan deeply into his kiss, his familiar taste filling her senses and leaving her weak. Dear god how she’d missed him, so desperately she shook with it. How either of them had thought for a moment that she could move on, that she could ever leave him alone was beyond her. He’d never be able to say she hadn’t tried because she had. Like she’d told him she’d tried to settle down with the typical good guy that her Daddy had adored, got a dog that she adored and lived the most boring expanse of time of her life until she’d finally just ran…straight to him.

Her delicate fingers slipped into his sandy blond hair and gave a slight tug as she urges her body closer to him, a body that was his and his alone. She’d barely been able to tolerate Marshal’s kisses she’d never been able to let him touch her. Every time that he tried to press intimacy on her she’d shudder away and claimed some excuse or another. She’d only known one lover and he was finally here, in her arms where he belonged and she wasn’t planning on that changing…ever. 

With just the sound of his voice in her ear she’d felt her body become enflamed but now that he was touching her, his mouth moving on hers she found that she was desperate, urgent. When he kicked the door closed behind them she’d grin against his lips, the pain in her heart briefly forgotten for the heat between her thighs. “No you won’t. You won’t ever say it Jonathan Good, and neither will I.” she’d respond to those last words, confidence filling her once more. 

When he’d vowed he’d be able to really tell her that it was through she’d felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, afraid that the time and distance between them had really allowed him to move on from her but the instant that he opened that door and she saw the look in his eyes she knew that he was just as full of shit now as he ever had been.

She was suddenly tossed on the bed, her long blond hair falling in her face, tangling against her delicate features causing her to struggle and laugh. When she finally got her hair clear of her eyes she’d groan as she watched him draw his shirt over his head carelessly allowing her hungry gaze to flow all over that hard body that was just as much hers as her own body was his. She drew her tongue slowly across her lips, hungry to have her hands and mouth on him once more. She came up on her elbows and watched from beneath heavy lashes as his own eyes drew over her, that familiar smirk on his lips that had butterflies coming to life within her belly.

“God damn it Clair…” Jon growled at her in frustration, not even able to come up with all his valid arguments against this insanity. Not when she was so damn close. Grabbing her hand he pulled her up to her knees before him and brought his mouth hungrily, violently down against hers as his fingers gripped at her hips and pulled her into the hardness that just the thought of her brought him.

Clair merely smiled against his lips, taking the violence as punishment for having come here, for having forced him to admit his weakness to her all over again. It was a crime she’d willingly commit again for however long she needed to, until she finally had him convinced that this between them was all that mattered.

Her small hands lowered and slid inside of his sleeping pants, smiling when she found that hard, throbbing length of him jumping eagerly into her grasp. The hiss he gives into her mouth music to her ears. Their clothes were removed in a blinding rush of movement that caused buttons to pop off of her jacket and seams to rip but not once did she ever give a damn. Nothing excited her more than when he was so aroused by her that he couldn’t seem to control himself and ripped her clothes to shreds in his attempt to get at her body. The growls he released as he did so causing the heat between her thighs to grow painful, walls clamping down as her womb contracted with a lust that was painful.

He pushed her back down to the bed, his body covered hers without hesitation, shoving her thighs wide only to clamp his lips to hers drinking in her scream as he sank into her with the ease of a man who knew his way home. His groan mingled with hers as she clamped her body around him and bathed him in that blinding heat that had him pushing in deeper, not satisfied until he was against her cervix, opening her up in that familiar way that had her crying and writhing beneath him.

Over and over he plunged inside of her, her hands pressing into his back, nails dragging down his flesh as he tangled his own hands within her hair and held her mouth to his as he ravished her and claimed her all over again. All the pain, all the anger and resentment and longing was forgotten as they moved as a synchronized unit, driving each other onward with the familiarity that had both breathless and mindless. Their grips were tight and bruising, their teeth finding bits of skin that had once seemed to permanently hold their marks, creating fresh ones once more. When he growled out he was close and she felt him shifting to withdraw she’d wrap her legs around him and hold him locked within her as they both found the painful bliss of release.

When he collapsed against her to try and catch his breath she would smile and hold him to her accepting his weight happily even if it made it even harder to remember how to draw air back into her lungs. Her small hands stroked back and forth over his back soothing both him and her with the movements. Gods but she’d needed that, so badly. She was dizzy and light headed and sore but in the best possible ways. The thought caused her to giggle softly.

“You mind telling me what’s so damn funny?” his voice was a deep guttural growl within her ear that had her shivering and flexing her muscles around him in heated reaction that caused him to groan and push his hips closer, shifting inside of her making her whimper.

“Just thinking about how damn bad I needed that.” She felt his huff against her neck and grinned only to whine as he eased from inside of her and rolled onto his back leaving her feeling empty and cold. She didn’t need to worry and pout for long though because his arm came around her and pulled her up into his side with her head on his chest. 

“New guy not getting the job done?” he teased her though there was a cutting edge to his tone that had her smirking. Oh she should torture him, confirm that she’d been intimate with Marshal but she was still flying too high on cloud nine to be that mean to him even if he did deserve it.

“Still just been you Jon, no one else.” She confessed before turning her head so she could brush her lips against his chest and trailed them up until she could nip at his chin, her body shifting sensuously against his as she shifted to reach it. She couldn’t help but grin when her teeth dragged over the slight scruff he wore, so different from the baby face she was used too.

Jon froze at those words, unable to help it his body growing tense while the rest of him seemed to soar with relief. Whoever the hell her new boyfriend was had obviously not been given the keys to paradise and as much as that made him so happy on a primal level, he also couldn’t feel a warped sense of anger because he knew she was holding back for him and in turn not giving herself a chance to really move on.

“Clair…”

“Shut up Jon. I tried okay, I just couldn’t. I don’t find it as easy as you to forget about us.” She hissed in anger and hurt, shifting away from him trying to reach for his shirt to cover herself up but found herself being yanked back to his chest. His thumb and index finger capturing her chin forcing her head back so that blue eyes could class with sea green.

“You think this has been easy for me? You wanna know how many of those bitches I actually gave a damn about? None. You wanna know why the fuck I don’t date? Cause their not you. Fuck being easy for me. This has been sheer fucking torture. Every day I pick up my phone and I go to call you and have to force myself not too. Don’t believe me ask Claudio or Bryan you know they would never lie to you. I’ve been a rank bastard since the last time we spoke.”

“Then how can you expect it to be so easy for me? You act like you want me to move on Jon but you don’t really want me too and you can lie to yourself all you want too but I know you Jonathan Good, better than you know yourself and I know that if I was to tell you that I’d slept with Marshal you’d lose your shit.”

Just hearing the other man’s name had him tensing beneath her which of course had her smirking and settling back down comfortable against him once more. “Told you.”

“What the fuck…Marshal? Who the fuck dates a guy named Marshal.”

Clair laughed brightly at his tone and disgust, her head shaking against his shoulder before she’d push herself up on her elbow so that she could meet those beautiful eyes of his that had drawn her in all those many years ago. “Someone who honestly didn’t give a shit.” When he tried to get on to her again she’d shake her head and placed her fingers against his lips stilling his words. “No Jon. Stop thinking that I’d ever get over you. That I could ever moves on. Just stop. We’re almost thirty years old and I’ve loved you for twenty five of those years. I’m never going to stop so just …stop telling me to. You have no idea how bad it feels each time you tell me to.” Just the thought had tears filling her pale green orbs and had him hissing as his hand moved up to cradle her cheek.

“You deserve more than me Clair, your far too good…”

“Stop telling me what I deserve!” She yelled at him causing his eyes to widen a moment in surprise before narrowing as if about to fight with her which caused her to slap at his chest. “Stop it just stop. You are everything that I deserve. You think that I give a shit about your parents Jon? About the other women? About the drugs? Fuck no. I don’t give a shit about any of it. All I give a damn about is you. You Jon.” She whispered the last, her hands coming to cradle his face as she shifts coming up on her knees beside him. “That’s all. Your worthy of me…your worthy of love…worthy of happiness. Stop listening to those voices in your head and start listening to me instead. I’m not going anywhere. You can push me away all you want but just know you’re not doing it for me. I’d rather be alone and miserable than to be with someone else.”

Jon closed his eyes and took in deep breaths as his mind went to war, the demons inside battling with the hope that her words gave him. As if sensing it she would lean down and brush her lips sweetly against his before placing her forehead to his.

“I love you so much Jon. Stop hurting me…stop hurting yourself and stop hurting us. I can’t bare it.”

“I’m sorry babe.” Jon whispered as he breaths her in, matching his rhythms to hers as her presence soothed him in ways that no one else on the face of the earth could possibly understand. He’d loved her from the first moment his eyes had laid on her across the kindergarten classroom. Her pale green eyes larger than her face should have allowed and scared of the dark and strange shadows of the new place. He’d grabbed his school issued mat and blanket and had crawled over to rest beside her. His small hand reaching out and grasping hers and from that moment he’d made a vow to always protect her, to make sure he never saw pain and fear in her eyes again. “I was trying…”

“I know baby I know…but Jon hear me…really hear me. It kills me thinking you could love someone else, that you could really be with someone else or that you’d really want me to move on from you.” She whispered, her thumbs stroking over his stubbled jawline.

“I don’t…not really. The idea of you with someone else made me fucking sick.” He chuckled and opened his eyes to see hers open and gazing into his as if she’d been waiting on him. Sighing he’d gather her in his arms once more and dropped a kiss onto her lips. “I do love you Clair, you know I do.”

“I know. I just need you to remember that next time you get an idiotic idea in your head that I need to be without you. I don’t even know how to be without you. So…just stop.” Clair smiles as she wraps her arms around him and nuzzles her cheek into his chest, smiling brighter when she hears him chuckle.

“Alright kitten, I promise.” He’d trail his fingers along the curve of her shoulder before shifting his focus to her hair. It was a lot longer than it had been when they had last seen each other and he couldn’t help but think of the way it had slid against his skin as they’d made love, the way it had felt tangled around his fist. He could feel her body beginning to relax now that he’d given her his vow and though he wasn’t sure if it was one he could keep, he was ready to just enjoy her company and the peace it brought to him. “The guys are gonna be thrilled to see you.” He rumbled, his eyes closing as he presses his nose into her sweet smelling hair and breathed her in.

“I’m sure by now they already know. I had to call Sami to know where you were staying and then he had me call Colby to get your room number. I’m pretty sure that with those two the whole group knows by now.” Clair would laugh thinking back to how excited Sami had been when she’d called. “I’m so sorry I didn’t get to see him before he left. I was really hoping he could make it work here.”

“It’s hard transitioning from the indie scene to this place. It’s still hard for me and I’ve been here for years. He’ll come back when he feels more ready.” His voice was low, a smile on his lips and in his tone when he thought about how well she knew his friends and had obviously kept in touch with them even when they weren’t together.

“I hate seeing how they stifle you. I mean I’m so glad you’re here, this is what you’ve wanted for so long, but….” Clair trailed off and bit into her lip not sure she should finish.

“But…”

“I miss Moxley.” She’d finally respond and even she could hear the pout in her voice that only grew when he laughed.

“He’s still there babe. Don’t think I could ever really let go of him, you should know that better than anyone.” He chuckled again and shook his head. This girl was crazy and perfect and just for him because he knew she was being dead serious. “What the hell do you like so much about Mox anyway? He was a prick.” He grinned, opening an eye to look down at her blond head.

“Oh he absolutely was. Half the time I wanted to smack the shit out of him for the shit he said and got himself into. And I know, I see him in Dean but…it’s just so watered down….I never thought I’d say this…but I miss the fork.” She’d wince shaking her head as the words came out of her mouth and pinching his side he barked out a laugh.

“What the fuck Clair, how many times did you cuss me out for that damn thing and now…now when I finally don’t have to bleed for people’s entertainment you miss the damn thing. Fuck your more sadistic than I realized.” He chuckled and captured her hand in his; lacing their fingers together for his own protection though he had to admit it felt pretty damn good to hold her like this again, to have her with him.

“I…oh shut up.” She huffs unable to think of a logical reason why she missed the damn thing. Instead she’d change the topic and smiles as she gives his hand a tender squeeze. “I can’t wait to see the guys tomorrow. What time are you getting up to hit the gym?” she asked curiously, more aware of his schedule than even he was at times.

“Around five…you gonna hit it with me?” he asked curiously then grinned when he heard her scoff.

“Are you crazy?! People should never even be awake at that hour, let alone exercising!” When he began to laugh and nuzzle into her neck she couldn’t stop her giggles as his facial hair teased and tickled her skin.

“Ah come on babe, I want to watch that pretty ass of yours in them tight yoga pants you like to wear so much.”

“No Jon…not gonna happen. You’ll have to just make do with looking at Colby’s.” she grins then squeals as he begins to tickle her with real gusto until she was breathless and panting and then…then he gave her all new reasons to be so breathless.


End file.
